ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Baang
Basic Information (continued) Background Information On the opposite end of the spectrum of natural talent, Young Baang was simply horrid during the academy. He was, indeed, the worse shinobi recruit ever to have come through the academy (Told by his teacher in the nicest way possible.) He was loud mouthed and rather disrespectful, but the young guy worked hard. He was never patient, he was always up to something, him always thinking of something to do. He was unable to use Ninjutsu whatsoever, the reason being unknown. Despite his efforts, graduating the academy was something that didn't seem possible for this young boy. No one knew the secret talent in which he one day be able to use, him able to rock the ninja world by means of using only his hands and fist. With the pain, and the humiliation of always having to be seen as lesser than his classmates, days were spent outside, slamming his fist into wood, exerting himself with hard, crazy labor. After having to prove himself by means of sparring his teacher with the taijutsu knowledge in which he had, Young Baang was able to finally able to graduate a few weeks later than the rest of the students within the academy. Instead of going straight into the ninja world, something that academy teacher had suggest to him. In order to properly train and hone the skills of the Strong Fist, he had to push himself, and that is what he did. With waiting an entire year to hone this skill, Young Baang pushed himself constantly. He always was in awe of the Hyuuga clan, them having an entire Kekkei Genkai based on Taijutsu for the most part. With pushing himself even more, the young shinobi measured himself to Saito Hyuuga in which had the opposite style of taijutsu in which he had pushed himself to learn. As he grew even more along with the young Hyuuga whom was indeed a genius in comparison to the Taijutsu artist, his goal being to one day be able to overcome the might of the Hyuuga family. Personality & Behavior Young Baang is a hot-headed individual that doesn't take no for an answer. He is fast and furious, and he continues even to today to never back down from a challenge, despite what he may be faced with. Instead of seeing himself as a handicap, him unable to use ninjutsu, he uses Taijutsu to the utmost, him wishing to perfect the art of his fast movement, his strikes dealing crazy pain, and just with that pain, it seems to add a sort of adrenaline to the young shinobi. Baang is always in some sort of movement. He is always seen moving around or being somewhat active. Some would say that since was always so active and such, he'd be someone that simply unable to use Ninjutsu because he didn't have the patience for it. He iss a "Right now" sort of person, him needing and wanting his skills to be great. Although he understand that he probably will never be on the same level as that of an Hyuuga, the young shinobi still refuses to give up despite the odds that are stacked up against him. Not knowing when to back down from a fight, the Young Baang always seems to find himself in certain situations, him having to use his fist in order to get out of. Nindo (Optional) "This fight will end in a Bang!" Databook; Shinobi Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Start_of_a_future;_Spar_15/01/2015 Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays/Missions: The New Kid In Town Approved by: Junko Uchiha